How it should have been
by lorelaigilmoreatheart
Summary: readding this onegot some reviews and made some changes. hope you enjoy it!


Last time on girlmore girls ….

_Chirs: let's have a baby_

_Lore: what? Now…why?_

Lorelai stood out in the cold repeating the words Emily had just told her over and over again. She did not think about anything before she jumped into this relationship with chris. Did she do it because she was upset, and Chris was just there..did she love her? Lorelai knew that she never really thought things through and that's she was strong, but now. She was not strong at all. She was in a relationship with someone who she did not want to be in a relationship with, the person that she truly loves, she hurt. Everything was falling apart.

she sat on the pouch for what seemed like hours thinking about everything_ …._ Her relationship with Christopher and if it was all really worth it, yes she was in love, and wanted another baby. But NOT with Christopher. Suddenly the tears hit her check, she hated crying but it seemed that's all she could do lately. Crying was a sign of weakness, and lorelai was never weak. But she could not hold back her pain any longer. She never really listened to her mother, but she knew her mom was right, she needed to confront Christopher about there impromptu wedding, and the fact that he was moving so fast. New house, new town, new baby. It wastoo much for lorelai, she just wanted a companion to be there for her while she was getting over Luke. She turned to Chris, not realizing what it would turn to. Suddenly lorelai felt a hand on her side , and jumped, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Chris: what's wrong lore _

_Lore: nothing Chris, I'm fine. Just tired_

_Chris: no, it's not that we need to talk…_

_Lore: there is nothing to talk about, I had a long day at the inn, and planning the wedding party with my mother, and now I'm tired. Plus Rory and I got in a fight so its just, stress._

_Chris: you can not lie to me lorelai we are married now, you have to tell me things _

_Lore: I'm going to bed, night Christopher. _

And with that lorelai got up, walked into the crap shack and slamed the door. Not making it farther than the kitchen when she feels to the floor in tears. She wanted out so bad, she was done. But there was no real reason for her relationship with Christopher to be truly over.

Chris opened the door, confused as to what he had done. He did not understand why they could not just be a happy family, and have another baby. Made him so mad… he walked in the house, and heard tears, he peered into the kitchen to see lorelai on the floor crying. He did not understand what was wrong, so he simply walked past the kitchen and upstairs.

Just then lorelai's phone rang…it Move Along: All-American Rejects , she loved that song.

_Mom and Dad_ the screen read….

She just guessed that her mother was checking up on her

Lore: Hello? Mom?

Emily: Lorelai! Its your father, he had another heart attack, you need to come to the hospital right now, and get Rory on the way. Please hurry.

And before lorelai could get in two words, Emily hung up.

Her father had another heart attack , just what she needed to add to the stress of her life. She was so scared, she could not deal with loosing her father now. Even though she said she was not close with her father, or mother for that matter. She still loved then so much and would die to see anything had happen to them.

Slowly Lorelai rose from the floor, and walked upstairs and opened the French doors to _her_ bedroom, and saw Chris lying in bed reading, he did not look all that pleased

Chris: I will not sleep on the couch if that is what you want, I refuse and I think that this fighting needs to stop.

Lore: I don't care Christopher I'm just coming up here to tell you that my father is in the hospital and I have to go and see him….so bye

Chris: you can't just leave, we aren't don't talking

Lore: do you not realize that I do not care about our relationship when my father, my family is sick and in the hospital, understand one thing. I might have had issues with my parents with I was SIXTEEN but now I'm an adult and I act my age, maybe you should too. I want you GONE when I get back, we are over. How you could ever think that I would sit here to argue with you over going to be with my dad. You are crazy, and I'm even crazier to have wanted to marry you, yet alone go to you after my fight with Luke.

And with that lorelai was gone.

lorelai walked to her car, and turned the key but the engie did not want to start. She looked at the gas gadge...EMPTY. she started to sob, she needed to get to the hospital but she had no gas, and did not have the paticene or time to go and ask christophter for his keys. she ran, until she reached the only place her mind and body would take her LUKE'S DINER. she entered

Luke: We're-- Lorelai are you alright?  
Lore: My--d-dad is in the hospital--he--he had another hear-rt att-tack and my car has no gas, and i-i-i-i dont know what ot do. me and chris are fighting and , please just take me there , please.  
luke: gets go

luke held lore so tight , he was not going to let her break down, he knew that lorelai was stronger than this, and he was going to make everthing better.

in the car..

luke: have you called rory?  
lore: ohmygod, rory, i need to call her ...speed dail #2 , Luke was, and always would be number #1

Rory: Mom?

Lore: hunny, grandpa is in the hospital , he had nother heart attack, you need to be ready for luke and i to pick you up or meet us there. now !!

Rory: You and Luke? Is grandpa alright!

Lore: I will explain later kid, i just need you to meet us there

Rory: i'm on my way right now

Lore: Love you babe, see you then

Rory: love you too mom, tell luke i say hi

Luke: so are we getting her or is she going to meet us there...

Lore: she is going to meet us there, thank you so much luke. you should not have to being doing this after now i treated you. you should not even be talking to me .

Luke: it doesn not matter lorelai, we are friends, and we will always be friends, and even though i want to be more than friends with you, and I still love you to the moon and back, and i always will. you were there for me in my times, and i'm here for you now. you tired to help me when i told you about april but i pused you away and i should never have done that but i did and it was not right of me and im so sorry. lorelai i want to be with you so badly, and everyday when i see you with that guy , it makes me so upset to think that we never worked out our loose baggage and fixed everything.

Lorelai started to cry, it was all she could seem to do lately, and she looked into lukes eyes...they were in the parking lot of the hospital and she could not move. she knew she needed to get ou tof the car bfor her fathers sake .  
she then suddenly leaned into his muscular body,and rubed her hands up and down his back, and then ingaged in lip lock. she missed they way he played with her hair while they made out, and his smell, a smell she would never forget and loved.

Lore: I love you Luke Danes

Luke: and I love you Lorelai Gilmore

they were intrupted to a banging on the window, it was rory , tears in her eyes, lorelai jumped out of the car and ran in with rory to go see what fate had brought there way, luke by there side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lorelai ran past patents and doctors, until she reached the front desk

Lore: I'm looking for my mother , my dad just had a heart attack

Lady: Name?

Lore: Richard Gilmore, I am his daughter

Lady: and who is the young lady and man with you

Lore: My daughter and husband, now what room is he in

Lady: take the elevator to the top 5th floor, room 559.

Lore: Thanks! Lets go guys

Rory and Luke looked at one another and followed lorelai.

She just called Luke her husband?

Did she just call me her husband?

How could I say he was my husband?

Lore: ohmygod, this elevator is so slow,

Rory: we're here

Lore: go , go , go

They walked down the hall and finally found the room. Luke felt like he was going to pass out, because he hated hospitals so he sat down on the chair outside the hospital room so that he would take a breather.

Lorelai opened the door. Emily was sitting in a chair in the corner, taking a nap. Richard was also resting, hooked up to so many wires lorelai lost count. She was scared, so scared. She never really got to know her father, and she was not sure she was ready to loose him, just yet. She turned her body to find rory, a complete mess. And quicky held her daughter and told her everything was going to be fine.

Rory: he wont die now right

Lore: are you kidding, Richard Gilmore? He is here to stay

Rory: ok , good.

Although lorelai did not know how bad her father was, or how much longer his presence would be with them. she could only hope for rory and her mothers sake that he was ok. She would be able , or would have to be strong. But her mother always said that she wanted to go first. And although she had no power over god, or fate, or science. Whichever one wishes to believe lorelai knew, that nothing could be deturmened by her. Her father was sick, how sick she did not know. But she was going to find out. Lorelai kissed her daughter on the check and told that she needed to go talk to Emily to find out what the doctors had said. Rory said she wanted some air, and was going to see how luke was holding up. Lorelai walked over to her mother, who was sitting in a chair near her father. She sat next to her and gently nudged her.

Lore: mom, mom. Its me.

Emily: Lorelai? Oh you made it, thank goodness

Lore: hows he doing mom?

Emily: they said it was not as bad as the last heart attack he had. And it could have been worse but they need to run some more tests to see what is causing it. They need to keep him for a couple of days. Wheres rory?

Lore: she's here. She just left the room actually. Rory is alittle shooken up so I told her to stay outside and keep Luke company for now, until I talked to you.

Emily: Luke? You brought luke with you? What about christopther?

Lore: he did not want to come because he was mad at me.

Emily: he did not come to see his sick father-in-law because he was mad about a fight. What are you two fighting about

Lore: he wants another baby and I don't.

Emily: I thought you said last year you wanted another baby.

Lore: ( under her breath) not with him

Emily: what?

Lore: nothing

Emily : lorelai I understand that you and luke had some hard times, and you miss him. But he cares about you. He left his diner, and drove you and rory over here. He cares about this family. Christopther is still that 16 year old idiot that got you pregnant. He is holding onto the past, and you lorelai have grown up. As I told you before marragige is more than the ring. It means nothing, its about the people that wear the ring and what they do to improve the relationship. For the better, or for the worse. Now I am not going to say anything more, I have done my part. It is up to you lorelai. Now go get rory I want to say hello to her.

Lore: I love you mom, thank you for believing in me. I will be right back .

Emily : lorelai I understand that you and luke had some hard times, and you miss him. But he cares about you. He left his diner, and drove you and rory over here. He cares about this family. Christopther is still that 16 year old idiot that got you pregnant. He is holding onto the past, and you lorelai have grown up. As I told you before marragige is more than the ring. It means nothing, its about the people that wear the ring and what they do to improve the relationship. For the better, or for the worse. Now I am not going to say anything more, I have done my part. It is up to you lorelai. Now go get rory I want to say hello to her.

Lore: I love you mom, thank you for believing in me. I will be right back .

lorelai exited the room, shocked by the words that her mother told her. she was proud of her? and for once she thought she was an adult, not the daughter that got knocked up at 16. she was happy that her and her mother maybe would start to have a better relationship. she needed to talk to luke. but it seemed like only the worst time.

rory: mom ( rory ran over) did you talk to grandma, how is grandpa? if he fine?

lorelai: rory, slow down. He had another heart attack, and it was not as bad as the first one, so he will be better, they think. but they need to run some tests to be sure, so he will be in here for a couple of days. don't worry he will be fine. but go on in, mom wants to say hello.

rory: kk, bye luke just incase i dont see you

luke: bye rory ( they hugged one another)

lorelai sat down next to luke, and staired at him. luke looked back and lorelai and staired at her ..

lorelai wanted to tell luke that she loved him, and all her stupid mistakes she was sorry for. but how could she ever do that. how would he ever trust her again? after everything she did to him. but he had to right, he loved her for 8 years before...but did even still love heR? what was that kiss in the car? so many thoughts ran threw her head.

luke was so shocked by her beauty, even after she had been crying for what seemed like months he could still see past that into a happy, bubbly, blue eyed perosn that she was. did she still love him? he hoped so. he hoped that this crap with chris was just a faze and he would come running back to her. they had been fighting, lorelai told him that. they fought so much that he did not even want to come see Richard...did this worry lorelai? Luke wanted a baby with her, one they could call their own. although he had april, and lorelai had rory. he wanted one they could have together. but was this ever going to happen?

luke: so your dads doing ok

lore: for now

luke: do you want coffee or anything, we can go look for some

lore: i'm ok. i just want to sit here

luke: ok

the silence was horrible, she haded not being able to talk. but Lorelai did not want to bring up the kiss, not like this. not when her fathers life was being monitor so. she wanted everything to be the way it was, she wanted luke to me her husband, not chris. luke to be in her house, and asking her to have another baby. everything was upside down. but she wanted it to be back to normal. and suddenly , as she so often did lorelai started to cry.

luke: lorelai, why are you crying. you dad should be ok, and if not i am here for you

lorelai: its not that, we will talk later.

a doctor passed them, and entered the room where richard was, lorelai followed right after him. luke sat where he had been for hours.

doctor: ms.gilmore

emily: yes

doctor: the tests have been sent , and nothing else can be done. we recommend that you all go home and get some rest. You are welcome to come back late tomorrow afternoon when the results should be in. thank you for your time. have a good night.

and like that the doctor was gone. how is it that doctors are always so calm. they work with people who could die at any given moment but yet they have so much strength. lorelai was jealous. but she did not want to go home. home was not home with chris there.

emily: lorelai, take rory home with you tonight and you two come by the house tomorrow afternoon and we will come back over here.

lorelai: ok mom, are you going to be ok?

emily: i will be just fine. now go get some rests you two. and tell luke thank you.

lorelai: i will , bye mom.

rory: by grandma.

outside the hospital room

lorelai: we can go, they are going to read the test results tomorrow afternoon.

luke: ok , great. lets go

they started to walk away, and lorelai held luke back just a bit..

lore: is it ok if i spend the night at your place? Rory will stay with Lane and Zack.

luke: thats fine.

lorelai: thank you.

they left the hospital. lorelai hoped that her dad would be ok , but she did not even know what to think. everything from the second she and luke got into that fight 7 months ago had made every moment in her life slowly worse. luke was her backbone, and she was slowly getting each part of that back. they needed to talk, and his appartment was the perfect place.

The drive seemed long, how to save a life was on the radio. The fray had a way with words. The song was so good. But lorelai did not want to listen to music, she wanted to talk to luke about everything , she could tell him everything and he would understand. Rory had just gone back to her apartment because it was too much of a hassle to bother lane and zack at 1am. They pulled up to the diner, luke and lorelai went in from the cold.

Luke: coffee?

Lore: no, I'm tired, lets just go upstairs.

Lorelai wanted to talk, she did not need any side trips

Luke: ok , lets go.

Upstairs she felt awkward. This is where she had spent so much of her time, she missed it. Over in the corner where jess used to sleep was now for april. Luke really loved her.

Luke: so you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep in aprils bed

Lore: Luke , we can sleep in the same bed its fine.

Luke: are you sure

Lore: I am sure.

She borrowed one of his flannel shirts, like old times, and got into bed next time him.

Luke: night lorelai.

Lore: night.

About 10 minutres later….

Lore: luke, can I ask you something.

Luke: what is it

Lore: do you still love me

Luke: wha—

Lore: I mean after all I did to you , do you still love me. I would understand if you don't but I still love you. I think I always will.

Luke: yes I still love you. That's why I went in for that kiss.

Lore: that was a good kiss. ( lore said with a smile)

Luke: I thought so …

Lore: me and chris are over.

Luke: I'm sorry

Lore: no your not and that's fine , I'm not sorry at all.

Luke: ok.

Lore: ok, thanks for talking night.

Luke: night??

She did not get to say what she wanted , she did not get to tell him that she wanted to have a baby with him and to be married to him, she did not get to tell him anything.

lore: he wanted me to have another baby with him

luke: HE WHAT.. . you not pre-pregnant are you

lore: no way, I said no , I don't want kids..

luke: oh

lore:…with him. I want kids with you. Why didn't we work out luke

luke: I don't know

lore: can we try and work things out after Chris is gone, and my father is better.

Luke: if you want.

Lore: I want.

And with that lorelai was a peace with most things that had been bothering her. She slept sound. She snuggled up close to Luke, and that sent that she loved. He took his hand and placed it around her waist, kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight, and the he loved her. "I love you too."

Lorelai was in utter bliss.

But she still needed to deal with one person:

Christopher.

Lorelai woke up and she had never felt better. She loved this, the comfort, the companionship. Then she looked over and realized it was just a dream. Her dad was still sick, she still wanted a baby with Luke, and worst of all Christopher was still sitting at her house, and they were still married. She checked her phone : 10 missed calls, 5 new messages. All from Christopher.

Message 1: Lorelai, where are you? Why have you not come home yet. I worried, I'm sorry we got into a fight

Message 2: lore, where are you? What are you doing? Its 12 30 in the morning. Come home.

Did he not realize or listen to her when she said that she was going to see her dad?! Did he not hear her when she said that her dad had a HEART ATTACK? He was so self absorbed he did not care about anymore but himself. She needed to end it. She planed to stay at lukes for a bit, and then get luke to drive her over to get rory, then go back to the hospital. Chris could wait.

She started to lie back down next to Luke; he pulled her back into his body

Luke: Morning

Lore: back at you

Luke: sleep well?

Lore: never slept better, it was nice.

Luke: so, do you need me to drive you back to the hospital?

Lore: yeah, that would be great actually. My car still does not have gas in it and I am not too sure I want to see Chris right now.

Luke: I understand , but you need to talk to him Lorelai.

Lore: I know, but I just do not know what to tell him

Luke: the truth

Lore: hm, that would work

Luke: do you want coffee, food? You must be hungry

Lore; I am actually. Thanks.

Lorelai was so confused as to how he could be so nice to her after all that she had done to hurt him two times fold. Christopher was the enemy yet that did not scare Luke. It had in the past but in a way he knew that Lorelai would always be there. And it took little mishaps in her life to get her there. Lorelai wanted Luke; she did not realize how much she really did until these past 24 hrs. He was not only a friend, but something more than that. And she let him get a way twice and she did not want that to happen anymore. She wanted him , forever. For better or for worse.

…………………………………………………..

In the car…

Lore: Should I call Chris?

Luke: Yes, you should have called him this morning.

Lore: Ugh. Ok I will call him.

Luke: and you call yourself a married couple

Lorelai shot Luke a hard eye

Lore: Hey Chris ….. I know……No I told you!...what are you talking about…..I'm in the car…….I know my car is there but that does not mean I could not of found other ways of transportation…….When I get back we need to chat….i don't know if this is going to work……I don't care if we were perfect 21 years ago…..that does not matter now…..I don't care about your money…..Rory will be fine…….Bye.

Chris: Where are you, you had me worried!...you can not just leave in the middle of the night……are you having an affair, you can tell me……what's that noise….your car is in the driveway…….fine, are you coming back soon?...why, what's wrong, I'm sorry about our fight……we are perfect for each other, we always have been…..but we are married……I have so much money , we can move away from this town, your parents, you'll see…..What about Rory , you can't just split her parents apart…..you are crazy, we're done. I will be out by time you get back.

Lorelai hung up the phone and just stared at her phone. How come she was horrible at relationships, how come she was almost 40 years old and could not have a serious husband, boyfriend ever? She wanted another baby, she wanted a normal life. But as much as she tired it just did not seem to work. She looked over at Luke, she wanted him. She was going to make things work with him this time. Not push him into marriage or anything. Go with her flow and listen to her mother. She was going to make compromise.

Luke: You doing ok?

Lore: We are going to work us out, I do not care if it takes 10 years. I love you, and I hurt you hard. But I am so sorry. I should not have tired to pry when you were dealing with that daunting realization that you had a daughter, I guess I was jealous that I was not getting your full attention. I can not believe I left you for Chris. I think I wanted to see if you would come and get me back. But you didn't. and it got too far. We got married. But I just thought it was all a game in a way. But when chris wanted to move, and to change Rory's room, and to have another baby it seemed like way to much for me. I would always think about you and how I wanted to be with you. When I woke up in the mornings and left a arm around me I got happy, but then I looked and I was not you Luke, it has to be you. It has always been you. Please give me a second chance.

Luke: Ok.

Lore: that's it? Ok? We are trying again.

Luke: We are trying again.

They pulled up to the hospital and walked in hand-in-hand. Got in the elevator and mad their way to the 5th floor. Rory had called Lorelai and said she would meet them there because she was already awake most of the night and could not fall asleep. As they entered the room, Luke came in with her this time they saw that Richard was awake , Rory was reading to him, and Emily was fluffing his pillow.

Lore: Hey dad!! How are you ( going over to hug her dad, she was so happy to see him)

Richard: I doing a lot better Lorelai , thank you. Luke fancy seeing you here

Luke: Hello Mr. Gilmore , glad to see that you are better

Emily: Lorelai , I am so happy you came. You too Luke. Is Christopher not coming

Lore: No, he does not care about anything but himself, we are done.

Emily: Lorelai Gilmore, you broke it off with Christopher.

Lore: yes mom , it took me being with Christopher for more than a night or a weekend to realize that we are two completely different people, that had a baby 21 years ago, who I love and adore but that does not change the fact that he is still Christopher- black sabeth-motercycle -Hyden. But I have grown up, and I know what I want, and just because Chris thinks that he has money and that's going to make me happy, he is wrong. He is childish and needs to realize that if we have a fight, and my father is in the hospital, then my dad is going to come before the fixing of the marital issue. And he did not see that. So we are finished. And Luke and I are back together.

Emily: well-

Richard: I am happy for the two of you

Rory: ya, me too mom. Took you guys long enough to make it stick.

When they pulled into the driveway of Lorelai's house she was suprized to see that Chris's car was not there. She made Luke come in with her just incase. The entered the house and she walked into Rory's room; all of Gigi's things were gone. They made their way upstairs, to the bedroom, she went in and all the boxes we too, gone. Chris had left, no fight, no argument. He took his things and made an exit. Lorelai could not believe it. She sat down on the bed, and luke sat next to her.

Lore: I love you

Luke: as I love you

He leaned in for a kiss, and she deepened it. They loved the way he moved his hands through her curls as they made out. She pulled him down on top of her, she undid his shirt , then his pants…he pulled the stings of the rap around dress. He was in his boxers, and she was in her intimates. It had been so long that they had been together that He was kind of worried. After a couple of rounds, they lay eyes into the ceiling. It had been amazing. It had been what both of them longed for, for so long. Each other.

Lore: you got better

Luke: so did you

Lore: well I had been saving my best, for the best

Luke: dirty

The next couple of weeks had been great; they were getting to know each other more, because of their time apart. Luke took lorelai out on a "first date", and Lorelai allowed Luke to finally move his stuff in. It was not just lorelais house. It was Luke and Lorelai's house. Lorelai had made a promise to Luke that if he got joint custody of April that she would be able to sleep in Rory's room. And if they were lucky, once they were married, Lorelai got pregnant, they would move. But never sell the crap shack. And even though Lorelai thought back to when she was with Chris she was scared to let GiGi have Rory's room, she thought it was all too fast for Chris to move in right away, and the thought of moving made Lorelai sick. But with Luke everything seemed so perfect.

Lorelai: I love that we can sit here and watch movies, and eat junk food and that this is _our _house and that you sleep upstairs with me. I (kiss) missed (kiss) you (kiss) way( kiss) to (kiss) much.

Luke: you are so amazing. I can not even believe I let you get away with that Chris crap.

Lore: bad on yea

Luke: Heyheyhey

Lore: haha I am kidding Luke!

They joked around for a while then decided to head upstairs. Lorelai got ready for bed first, and then Luke got ready. The hoped in bed and cuddled for a while.

Lorelai: this is nice.

Luke: it is.

Lorelai: night baby

Luke: night lorelai

……..after about 20 min

Luke: loreai ….. I know you said you did not want another baby….but was that just because of Chris. Are we not going to have a baby.

Lorelai: I want another baby, with you.

Luke: thank god.

Lorelai: but maybe not right now, we just started getting good again. And a baby is a lot of responsibility and I know you and I can do it I just want to be with you for a bit before we jump that gun. Plus we still need to get married. And I am not pressuring you like last time, but I say we get married and they we can start trying…. Is that ok?

Luke: yeah, woah you have really gotten more level headed on things since 7 months ago

Lore: I guess I had time to think….

Luke: missed me huh

Lore: don't go getting cocky on me mister.

Luke: go back to sleep, sorry I waked you

Lore: anything for you hun.

And before lorelai could even put her head to the pillow her cell phone rang. _Rory_ it read.

Rory is calling me right now , its like 1 in the morning, god I hope she is ok.

Lore: Hunny, are you ok?

Rory: Logan and I broke up. And I am coming home right now.

And she hung up.

Luke: who was that?

Lorelai: rory, she is coming home, her and logan broke up.

Luke: what? When?

Lorelai: I wish I knew I am going to go downstairs and wait for her ok.

Luke: yeah, do you want me to come with you

Lorelai: I would love you too, but I think I need to talk to her first and then you can jump in after sorry.

Luke: no , I get it , its cool.

Lorelai: I will be back in a bit.

By time lorelai reached downstairs and made some coffee for her and Rory. She heard a car pull into the driveway. Rory was here. The door to the house opened a rory ran past Lorelai into her old bedroom.

Lorelai opened the door to see rory lying on her bad.

Lorelai: rory, um, do you want to talk about whatever it is.

Rory: we broke up

Lorelai: yeah I know you told me , but why

Rory: I don tknow

Lorelai: Hunny, you do know. I'm your mom you can tell me

Rory: he wanted to get married ok

Lorelai: woah, rory. Where did that come from?

Rory: he saw that I was becoming better friends with Marty. and I kind of liked marty. I don't know I used to love logan so much but now he is so busy and his head just seems somewhere else. But Marty is different and I was getting toknow him so well again, and I think that scared logan. So he asked me to marry him. I don't want to get married I'm 22 . I am way to young I just can't. then logan took it as a personal attack, and he broke up with me.

Lorelai: oh no, rory. It's ok.

Rory: no it's not ok, but I mean I was driving in my car on my way here and I realized that im not even sad. I am just frustrated. And I think why I am frustrated and I think its because I wasted my time with Logan. Sure I loved him but what I loved about him I don't really know. We don't have anything that much in common, it was so fun while it lasted but I do not know. I need a boy break.

Lorelai: are you sure you don't want to talk to me about it , you have to be upset hun.

Rory: mom , I just wanted to come home to my old bed, I called so that I did not scare you and luke. I am fine , really I just need some time ok .

Lore: k , love you

Rory: you too mom, night.

Lorelai was so confused. She did not understand how her daughter was so strong, her and logan had been together for over a year. But it was how she had acted when her and dean broke up. She needed time, time to realize that she was hurting. And lorelai would be there for her.

Luke: how is she?

Lorelai: she is being rory, she does not want to talk about it

Luke: its ok lorelai , she will be ok

Lorelai: I know, but I never really trusted Logan from the start.

Luke: and I don't trust any of her boyfriends , so I guess we are even

Lorelai: aw , you are such a father figure. You ol' softie

Luke: stop lorelai

Lorelai: I missed you so much, never let me let you go again.

Luke: never

Lorelai: good.

She missed being intimate. Although she had been having sex with Chris it was not the same. It seemed like a chore to her. she did not enjoy her time, she thought it was pointless and all she could think about was Luke. Although she was not together with Luke at that time. She thought how much she might be hurting him. Lorelai loved the feeling of her body up against Luke's. She never wanted to get out of this bed, let alone not be next to him. She loved being near him. Being apart from him for what seemed like years, was too hard for lorelai. They lay spooning in the bed. She never thought that her and Luke would ever be together again.

Luke: I think I could stay in bed all day.

Lorelai: woah Luke Danes, I never though I would hear the day

Luke: well I have you, what more do I need

Lorelai: can we try for a baby now

Luke twisted his body so he could see her face.

Luke: are you sure that's what you want. What about your whole marriage, big responsibility speech. I thought you were firm on that.

Lorelai: I don't know. I just sit here and I think that we have done this all before. And it was my fault why we are not married and pregnant right now so why go back and do the things we have already done all over again? Why not just start off where we lefted. Sans fighting Sans Chris Sans anger. Just you and me together , doing this thing we call love.

Luke: if that's what you think you want. I can wait until summer to try, until we get married. But I am happy to take that bullet by the horn now if you want.

Lorelai: I think I want too.

Luke: ok , well we can start trying soon. Not right right now.

Lorelai: that's fine

Luke: night

The next morning….

Lore: morning

Luke: hey, how are you

Lore: tired.

Luke: take the day off and rest.

Lore: I wish

Luke: so do I

Lore: I need to get ready ,and get some food

Luke: do you want coffee?

Lore: not really, I havn't really wanted it for the past couple weeks

Luke: strange

Lore: not really, I stopped drinking It when we broke up because it reminded me a lot of you and the diner. Then we got back together and I started drinking it again. But now, I don't know it doesn't really agree with me anymore so yeah.

Luke: alright.

Lore: I think I am going to just grab a bite at the inn

Luke: okay

Lorelai left light headed. She was not all the hungry , although her stomach kind of hurt. She just wanted to get to the inn and do what she had to do, see luke at lunch time and go home. Lorelai made it to the inn and walked into the kitchen

Lorelai: Hey sook

Sookie: hey lorelai, are you ok? You don't look so good

Lore: Im fine just tired , I guess

Sookie: ok – how are you and Luke doing

Lore: we are so good; I missed him, im so happy we are back together

Sookie: me too, the whole town actually. Chris is too much

Lore; God, don't I even know it. I am going to do some work for a bit. See yeah

Sookie: ok.

Lorelai was so tired she was not sure she even had the energy to do work but she went into her offence and started some paper work. She thought that she would rest her eyes for a bit and then go and see Luke. She put her head down for 10 minutes then walked over to Lukes. She entered but the smell of the diner did not go to well with her. lorelai ran past Luke and went right upstairs. She thought she was going to be sick but felt just fine when she got upstairs.

Luke: Are you ok?

Lore: yeah , I am fine

Luke: you don't look so great

Lore: really, im fine. Just tired.

Luke: being tired makes you green

Lore: woah you really do love me

Luke: lorelai I am serious. If you are not feeling well you need to just rest and calm down.

Lorelai: ok fine, I will go home and rest.

Luke: you can rest here if you want.

Lore: well I guess since I am already here

Luke: do you want any food?

Lore: no, I am fine

Luke: you are acting so strange

Lore: no I am not, I just want some sleep. Come here

Luke walked over to lorelai who pulled him into her body and kissed him deeply

Luke: you lay it on good when you're sick

Lore: uh huh. Now beat be burger boy.

When luke left lorelai sat up and wondered why she was so tired , she usually was used to working on such little sleep. But not today she was tired and groggy. There was no way she could be…. It just did not make sense. They had only been intamite a coulpe of times since…it was so not chris' ohmygod what if it was. Lorelai quickly grabed her stuff and ran down the stairs , but ran into luke on her way out.

Luke: lroelai where are you going!

Lore: luke, please I have to go somewhere I will be at home when you get there.

Luke: no lorelai I really want you resting , you don't look so well

Lore: Luke, trust me. just let me go, I will be back at home in less than an hour .

Luke: fine.

Luke was mad

Lorelai did not want to make him mad but she needed to drive out to Harford to get a pregnancy test to see what this all meant. She got to the drug store and she went right where her fate lay. The got three to be safe. She walked to the check out. Lorelai stopped at the nearest Dunkin' Donaut to use their washroom. She did not want to go home because then word would get around, plus she did not want to scare Luke , she waited and waited. Then it was time.

false  
false  
false

they all said the same thing yet lorelai kept reading over them again and again. tears fell from her face. why was she crying? she had told luke that she did not want a baby until after the wedding. this was a good thing. but yet she could not stop the tears. she threw away the tests and drove home. when she entered the house luke was sitting on the couch. it was late. she knew it was late. she told him she would have only been an hour. he was going ot be so mad. but she had to face him... her tear stained face and all.

luke: oh my goodness lorelai i have been worried sick where have you been. have you been crying.

lorelai: i um, went for a drive. i just wanted to clear my head a little bit. i am finally really.

luke: you have to talk to me lorelai, whats wrong.

lorelai: i went to hartford to buy a pregnancy test because i was not feeling myself , and i just thought i might be ok. but then i went to a gross dunkin donut and used there gross bathroom for all three tests to be NEGATIVE. i am sorry i kept you up, and i am sorry you were worried about me. i am going to bed. goodnight.

luke was shocked. he thought she had wanted to wait. but maybe she had waited so long that it was just what she was used to saying. lorelai had wanted a baby with him for so long that maybe she just thought she was pregnant when she clearly wasnt. he was worried. he did not want to loose her again. he needed to make sure she was ok. but how.

Luke went upstairs to make sure lorelai was ok , and also to tell her that he loved her. just incase he had not said it enough today. He walked into their bedroom. He could hear sobbing. He opened the washroom door and lorelai was sitting on the cold tiles , tears streming down her face.

Luke: lorelai , it is going to be ok. Next time.

Lore: but I was so sure, I knew it . I thought it.

Luke: maybe you over thought it?

Lore: I guess, I hate being sad. It is the worst feeling

Luke: just cry it out lorelai, its ok. I am here

And that is what she did , she cried on lukes shoulder for about 30 minutes until she fell asleep. He cared her into their bed and watched her sleep, until he too fell asleep.

Lorelai woke up, but never remembered falling asleep in their bed. She was so exhausted from crying. Her stomach still felt werid, like it had been for weeks.

Why she did not know, she thought she was pregnant but clearly not.

Lorelai went downstairs , Rory decided to come out of her room. Lorelai smelled something that did not do well with her stomach, she walked into the kitchen and Rory was eating a burrito…lorelai was going to be sick. She ran back upstairs to the washroom. This was so werid. Why was she getting sick over a burrito she loved burritos. She was not pregnant because she had taken three tests. So what could it be. Maybe the test was wrong? Could it be? No there was no way, it was not possible. Lorelai sat for a bit and gave Rory time to finish the unmentionable.

Rory's cellphone started to ring. _MOM_ it said. Why is she calling me from upstairs?!

Rory: mom?

Lore: are you done you burrito

Rory: yeah , like 20 minutes ago. What is up with you?

Lore: Ugh, god who knows.

Rory: come down stairs.

…..

Downstairs.

Lore: hey

Rory: are you pregnant

Lore: no

Rory: mom, you can tell me. I am your kid.

Lore: I am not pregnant ok. I took three tests last night and every single one mocked me and made me know I was not with child. So there.

Rory: calm down, I was just asking.

Lore: I know , but just…

Rory: you want a baby with luke , I know. I get that.

Lore: I think I'm pregnant.

Rory: ok crazy person, bring back my mother now

Lore: RORY! I am serious! There is no way that a burrito, my fav. Meal can make me sick. It is just not possible.

Rory: maybe you have the flu

Lore: you suck. I am going to the doctors. Tell luke I am at the Inn if he asks, and I will find him later.

doctor: ok, we are going to have to give you a needle.

lore: i hate needles, but fine.

doctor: we should know in about 5-6 hours, i will give you house? or cell a call.

lore: cell phone please. and thank you so much

doctor: no problem.

lorelai wanted to know now, she could not wait until the late afternoon. she was iching inside to know. she drove all the way back to starshallow still empty, or so it felt. she parked her car outside luke's and went inside.

luke: you look happy (sacastically)

lore: oh , i am soooo happy.

luke: coffee?

lore: why not

luke: here you go.

lore: thanks.

luke: i am going to close up early today , if you want to go home and have alone time or something

lore: that would be nice

luke: ok , so i should be home in an hour

lore: ok see you there.

they kissed, and she left. Luke knew something was up, she seemed sad. luke knew that lorelai would get pregnant soon enough. he just knew

lorelai reached home and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She then went into Rory's room and sat on her bed. She looked around and remembered when Rory was little and she was come to her mom for everything, and not that she did not do this now. But it was different. rory was 21 , almost 22. she wanted a kid that she could hold and sing too. She missed it. All of a sudden she heard a vibrating coming from the kitchen. She had put her cell phone on vibrate from the hospital. Maybe it was the doctor. Lorelai lept from the bed and rushed to her phone

Lore: HELLO!?

Rory: someones happy

Lore: oh , its you

Rory: ouch.

Lore: sorry hun. I just thought so might have been the doctor

Rory: did you not get the results right away

Lore: no, he did some tests and he said he would call late afternoon but it is already like 3 30. so I don't know why he did not call.

Rory: you are too anxious stop thinking about it

Lore: I think I am going to take a nap.

Rory: you might miss the call

Lore: Shut up

Rory: bye

Lorelai hung up from her one and only off-spring. She walked out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom. She went into her closet and pulled out a box. BABY RORY it read.

She looked in it . all rorys baby things , they were so small. It was werid to think that rory was so old now. She missed it when they lived in the shed by the inn and rory would want to sit with her at night and hear lorelai read her stories. She missed singing her to sleep. She missed it.

She heard the room slam. Luke was home. She quickly put everything back into the box, placed it back in the closet, and ran to the washroom was wipe her tears and re apply some make up so that luke did not get more worried than he already was. She could hear the footsteps up to their room

Luke: lorelai, you in here.

Lore: in the washroom , be out in a sec

Luke: ok

…

Lore: hey Hun, ( kiss) how are you

Luke: I'm ok. How are you

Lore: I am great ( with a smile)

Luke: ok , if you say so.

Lore: what is that suppose to me , do you not think I am ok. Luke I am fine

Luke: no, baby I believe you I am just saying that you have been down lately so I just wanted to make sure you are ok. And you were in the washroom when I came and not watching tv or anything. If you are feeling sick or whatever you need to tell you, or a doctor.

Lore: honestly. I am fine

Luke: ok , well I have to get back to the diner

Lore: I thought you said you were closing early

Luke: nope, I have to get back.

Lore: fine… see you later?

Luke: I will be back to make dinner

lore: Bye.

Luke left , he was so upset with her. she was not telling him anything. They were suppose to be getting married. How was he suppose to marry lorelai if she refused to talk to him.

Lorelai knew luke was mad but she did not know what to do about it. She was feeling strange, and overly emotional , and she did not want to make Luke feel anyway about it.

She walked down the stairs and the phone started to ring…she was going to let the machine get it

"Hello Ms. Gilmore , its Doctor…

Lore: Hi, sorry. This is Ms. Gilmore

Doc: oh hi lorelai , how are you

Lore: I am good, how are you

Doc: just great, thanks for asking. I have your test results

Lore: oh

Doc: So congradulations are in order, you are 5 weeks pregnant.

Lore: oh, thanks.

Doc: see you in a couple of weeks.

Lore: bye

She got what she wanted. She was pregnant. How come she was not excited? How could she did not feel amazing. She was five weeks pregnant with another baby. Her and lukes baby. But she felt empty. Her and luke were in a fight. She sat on the couch and staired at the blank TV screen.

Luke: what are you doing

Lore: thinking, I guess

Luke: I am going to make dinner

Lore: I don't think I am hungry

Luke: you should really eat something

Lore: ok

Luke: ok, do you want to help me

Lore: ha, k

They made dinner, and lorelai set the table they sat down to eat and it was about 10 minutes of silence.

Luke: are you alright, you are not talking at all. This is so not like you

lore: I am enjoying the meal you made me.

luke: alrighty

lore: sorry, I am just spacey today. I think I am going to go see Rory for a bit. I miss her

Luke: ok, do you want me to drive you?

Lore: no , I don't want to bother you I will drive

Luke: ok , come here.

Lore: yeah

Luke: love you ( kiss)

Lore: love you too…even if it doesn't seem like it right now, I am sorry.

Luke: its ok .

Lorelai drove all the way to Rorys she needed to tell someone. She wanted to tell rory. The drive seemed so far. She called rory and told her to meet her outside

……

Outside Rory's appt.

Rory: Mom , over here

Lore: Hey!

Rory: how are you

Lore: I am ok

Rory: so what do I owe this impromptu visit?

Lore: um well, I have news

RoRY: what?

Lore: I am pregnant. 5 weeks

Rory: woah does Luke know

Lore: no

Rory: what mom!? WHY NOT!

Lore: I don't know, I don't feel like telling him. He got mad at me earlier and I dontknow its been awkward ever since then. I am scared to tell him.

Rory: you have to tell him mom, he has to know

Lore: I will

Rory: go home and tell him now.

Lore: ok MOM

Rory: haha , not funny. Bye mom! I will see you tomorrow at Friday night dinner.

Lore: yup. Talk to you later

Lorelai pulled up to her and lukes house. And goes inside

Luke was sitting on the couch

Lore: hey babe.

Luke: hey, how is rory

Lore: she is good, I was happy to see her

Luke: come sit with me , lets talk

Lore: ok

Luke: I am sorry that the tests were negative. I want you to know that. I would love for you to be pregnant for right, and I understand it's hard because if things had not have gone sour for you and I we might have had a baby right now. But that's ok. Because we will get pregnant soon, I just know it. And it will be fine. I just know it. I just hate to see you sad , and to see you cry.

Lore: I love you , lets go to bed.

Luke: ok

Loreali wanted to tell luke, but not after he said all that. It must have taken him days to come up with that, and to shoot him down by saying that she went to the doctor; without him, and found out she was pregnant; and did not tell him. She just could not do it. She would tell him tomorrow after Friday night dinner. She would.

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night- 3 AM. She could not sleep she hated keeping things from luke. It was not like their " new" relationship. Just when she started to fall asleep again, she started to feel nauseous. She got out of bed and tip-toe-ran to the washroom. She never thought that her moments of morning sickness would be like this. She wanted Luke beside her to tell her that she was going to be ok, and to hold back her hair. It reminded her too much of when she was pregnant with rory. Holding back her own hair. It left like she had been sick forever. It was about 10 min now that the morning sickness had subsided. She lay down on the cold tile and closed her eyes.

Luke: Lorelai?

No answer

Luke: Lorelai?

Again , no answer

Luke went downstairs and thought that she may have gone and made some coffee or something, but she was not down there….he went back upstairs and lay in bed….it was only 6 am, but he had woken up, and it was werid that she was not there. Luke then dozed off again

Lorelai opened her eyes, confused at first to where she was. CRAP. She had fallen asleep on the washroom floor. Luke was properly worried sick. She slowly opened the door. He was still asleep. She walked past him and went down the stairs. She would go into Rory's room just incase he had woken up and looked for her. but to Lorelai's suprize she had woken Luke up and he was right behind her

Luke: where are you going?

Lore: jesus- mary- moses where did you come from

Luke: upstairs. Where have you been I woke up and you were not there.

Lore: I was in Rory's room, and then I was just coming up to see if you were awake. But you weren't so I was going down to make some coffee.

She hated lying to him.

Luke: oh

Lore: yeah, sorry for waking you up.

Luke: that's alright.

Lore: Friday night dinner , by the way.

Luke: are we going?

Lore: we don't have to , but I thought we could

Luke: Do you want to do a Luke and Lorelai night

Lore: alright , I will call my mother. This is going to be fun

Luke: we don't have to

Lore: no, I want to. It has been a while since we have had a couple night.

Luke: ok, great. I need to go have a shower before heading to the diner

Lore: ok. Kiss?

They kiss, and luke goes back up the stairs. Lorelai would tell luke at dinner about little no name.

……………

Lorelai needed to go shopping, she wanted something really pretty to wear with luke tonight.

Lore: Do you like this one?

Rory: Yeah, totally. Empire waist is in right now

Lore: uh huh

Rory: so , telling him tonight

Lore: yeah, I'm scared.

Rory: ITS LUKE!

Lore: hey, I know! but imagine you having to tell la boyfriend your pregnant , its totally different.

Rory: don't joke about that.

Lore: exactly!

Rory: but luke is not your boyfriend, he is your finacee

Lore: true. K I am going to get this ok. And … shoot its 5 I need to go and get ready!

Rory: oh man, ok so I will see you ?? soon…call when once you have told him

Lorelai got back home, and had not eaten all day she had simply totally forgot about it . she was kind of light headed but it was not that bad. She would just get something large at dinner

Lore: Hunny, I'm home

Luke: upstairs.

Lore: hey

Luke: how was shopping.

LORE: Good , got something pretty to wear just for you

Luke: how nice.

Lorelai started to walk past luke to go to the washroom to change so he would not see her before she was all ready, but suddenly she felt really light headed.

Luke: woah, you ok there?

Lore: yeah, I am fine. Just a little lightheaded

Luke: did you have lunch

Lore: yeah, cute little place in the mall

Luke: oh ok

Lore: I guess I am just tired or something , but I am still really excited for dinner

Luke: if you are not feeling well we should not go

Lore: no I really want to , please

Luke: ok , go get ready

Lore: you bet yeah.

Lorelai walked into the washroom she felt so lightheaded she needed to eat something, she quickly got ready for dinner so they could go.

Lore: ready

Luke: you look amazing

Lore: thanks, you don't look bad yourself

Luke: woah, how did you get redady that fast.

Lore: just hungry I guess

Luke: alright lets go.

Something was up with lorelai, was she pregnant and not telling him. Why would she do that. They were getting married. She had to tell him something like this.

They got to the restaurant and were seated. It was so pretty lorelai never expected something so nice. Luke was really going all out tonight.

Lore: this is really nice luke

Luke: I thought you would like it

Waiter: can I get you something to drink

Luke: Champagne?

Lore: no, actually. I would like a Surly Temple…I have not had one in so long, and I see it on your menu.

Waiter: they are amazing, and for you sir

Luke looked and lorelai confused – Surly Temple?

Luke: um. Water for now I guess

Wator: ok, be back in a flash

Luke: Surly Temple?

Lore: I used to get them when I was a kid. And it sounds so good

Luke: speaking of kids

Lorelai's heart sank

Lore: um, ya?

Luke: I think we should start trying again

Tell him , tell him. You need to tell him

Lore: ….

Luke: Lorelai did you hear me?

Lore: um, can we go home, I really need to talk to you and I don't want to do it here.

What the hell was going on , luke thought

Luke: but we just got here.

Lore: ok , yeah, you're right. And plus I have not gotten my Surly Temple yet

Watier: Surly Temple….and a water. Are you ready to order

Lore: I will have the special.

Luke: and I will have the veggie delight

Watier: thank you

Lorelai felt really awkward, she did not want to answer the question because then she would be lying to Luke. But now they were her, in an awkward situation and she hated it.

Lore: We should go back to New York soon, like when we went for the thing for the Inn

Luke: will we order Surly Temples.

Lore: what

Luke: nothing

Lore: did I do something to upset you

Luke: No, New York sounds amazing

Lore: Ok? I'm going to the ladies room ill be back.

….. luke did not say anything.

Lorelai knew he was mad, and she was mad with herself it was almost two days since she had gotten the call from her doctor she should just tell Luke. Luke would be happy he wants a new baby. He said so himself.

Dinner ending on a sour note. Luke was still upset, and they did not talk the whole way home. They pulled into the driveway and luke parked the car, and exited; leaving Lorelai sitting in the passenger seat. He did not even open the door or anything. Lorelai started to tear. She hated this. The mis-commuication. She needed to tell him. She ran out of the car after him

Lore: Luke, wait. We need to talk

Luke: I am going to bed

And he went inside slamming the door in her face.

Lorelai was shocked and hurt.

She stood there. For a good 10 minutes. The tears stremed down her face. She had good news to tell luke, they were going to be parents. But because she was so damn scared to tell him , she got him mad by accident instead.

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, she opened the door and walked up the stairs. Luke was already in bed with her back towards her. She quickly changed into her night gown and got into bed next to him. He did not say anything. She assumed he was sleeping.

Lore: If only I could just tell him I'm pregnant.

Luke opened his eyes…he was not asleep at all.

Luke: what?

Lore: oh my

Luke: You're pregnant and you did not tell me?

Lore: yeah, and I did not want you to find out like this either

Luke: was this from when you took the tests. Were they positive and you just did not want to tell him

Lore: no, I got sick the morning after I took the tests and I thought that maybe they were wrong so I wnet ot the doctor. And then he called me back yesterday to tell me that I was infact pregnant. I wanted to tell you tonight at dinner . but you brought up wanting to try again and so, I just got worried that if I brought it up right then and there you would get upset.  
Luke: I am happy that we are going to be parents. I am upset that you waited until I heard just by chance. Were you going to wait until you were in labor to tell me.

Lore: luke, please do not look it like that

Luke: how do you want me to look at it?

Lore: you know what, nevermind. I told you, and that's that.

LukE: no you did not tell me, I over heard.

Lore: I am going to bed, goodnight.

Luke: whatever.

Luke did not want to be mad. He did not . but he could just not believe that lorelai was actually pregnant and hid it from him. Why would she do that. Scared of him. He was not going to leave her or anything.

Lorelai did not feel well. The worst time ever to get morning sickness. Or maybe it was because she was so upset. She did not really have time to think about it, she ripped the sheets off and ran to the washroom.

Luke wondered what lorelai was doing. He shot up in bed and wondered if she was ok. Then he started to here her getting sick. He got out of bed and opened the door.

Luke: oh lorelai

He held her hair back . he could see she was crying.

She had finished and lay back against the wall.

Luke got a napkin and wiped her eyes.

Lore: I'm sorry.

Luke: shhh. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who is sorry. I love you, and I should have respected the fact that you wanted to wait to tell me.

Lore: I love you too

Luke: good

They walked back to bed and got in. she curled up next to luke, and he placed his hand around her waist. She was in her ultimate comfort zone.

Lore: we are going to be parents.

And with that both lorelai and luke had smiles on their faces, and feel asleep.


End file.
